


Reach of the Old Gods

by SkyeSears



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Eclipse (League of Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeSears/pseuds/SkyeSears
Summary: Deep in the Elderwood a rot is festering and an old terror is rising from the muck and filth.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Skintober2020





	Reach of the Old Gods

The sounds of twigs snapping and branches breaking filled the ancient woods as two knights cut a path through the forest on their sacred mission. "How much longer do we have till we arrive Shanalotte?" The lunar knight asked as she hacked away at the greenery.  
"I have no idea Yuria, I've never been so deep in the Elderwood. The solar knights don't wander." she replied to the lunar knight as she studied the map.  
"The inner grove should be just ahead." Shanalotte rolled the map up and stuck it back into her pack. She reached in front of her and grabber her companion's shoulder.  
"Did your elders inform you of our mission?" Yuria pulled away sharply, muttering under her breath as she continued to cut through the vegetation.  
"Of course they did, the Elderwood is rotting. The Old Gods might be returning." Yuria said letting out strained grunts as she cut deeper and deeper into the woods, sweat forming on her brow.  
"Do not presume that the Lunar Elders are less informed then your Solar ones. The moon is well informed, much more informed then your silly-" Yuria was cut off as she swung and her blade found nothing. Her momentum throwing her off balance causing her to fall face first into a fresh muck. She crawled onto her hands and knees spitting mud from her mouth.  
"What the hell was that?" Yuria sputtered as she looked up and gasped in shock. The once vibrant forest had abruptly changed. The green had turned to black and gray and death hung in the air. Shanalotte helped Yuria to her feet and took a few tentative steps into the rotted woods examining the rot.  
"What evil magic is this?" Shanalotte asked as she held the leaves and touched the bark of the trees. "The leaves are limp and the bark to flaking. I fear this is a bad omen." The two knights headed deeper into the dying forest weapons at the ready.

"I can barely breath, the air is heavy with stench." Yuria remarked as she gripped her sword.  
"We must be getting close to the source, press on sister." Shanalotte cheered banging her spear against her armor to try and rally her companion's spirit. Yuria scoffed at the Solar Knight's show of bravado. The Lunar knight's body shivered as they pressed on deeper into the woods.  
"Do you feel that? There's a chill in the air." They drudged through the muck, it clung to their armor as it got deeper and deeper. It was almost up to their knees threatening to pull them below the surface.  
"What are we even looking for?" Yuria shouted, her breath becoming rapid and shallow. "What are we even looking for in this miserable hellscape!" She screamed as she tossed her pack against a tree. It unceremoniously falls into the mud with a wet splat as it sinks into the earth.  
"Calm yourself Yuria!" Shanalotte yelled as she reached for her the knight. "We need to remain calm or else..." her voice trailing off, the blood running from her head and her knees start to shake. "What is happening?" She muttered her voice barely audible. Yuria spun around in a panic "Are you okay? What is going...on?" Yuria lets out a moan as she feels her body grow heavy and her head fills with fog. The two knights gasp in pain, dropping their weapons into the mud, the blades joining many lost possessions in the filth. The once silent woods now filled with the pained screams and moans of the Eclipse knights.

"So tell me how to feels to have your souls ripped from your body?" A deep and heavy voice echoed out before filling the forest with laughter.  
"Show yourself you monster!" Yuria yelled into the darkness "Who are you?". The Lunar Knight thrashed at the darkness as more booming laughter taunted her.  
"My name is of no significance to someone so insignificant. So tell me, what are two little knights doing trespassing in this domain?" Shanalotte steeled herself before calling out to the darkness.  
"Who are you to claim dominion in the Elderwood?" The laughter erupted again,  
"I claim no such thing. This domain belongs to the Rotted One." The knights froze in fear, their bodies trembled at the thought of the Rotted One claiming them.  
"No, you lie!" Yuria screamed "The rotted is dead, we killed it!" Her screams echoed into the darkness but all that answered her was silence. They waited, their bodies drained on their energy and burdened with exhaustion until finally a figure appeared before them. A tall, imposing figure stood before them obscured by the dark.  
"Ha, your foolish order tried to kill the old gods that much is true but much of them still remains." The figure stepped forward and there stood a large women, covered in roots and vines an evil smile creeping across her face. "But look at what I hold before you." The rotted women lifted a ball of gnarled roots twisted and warped around each other and at the center there was a deep red glow, pulsating in rhythm. The knights looked upon it and wept but they did not know why.  
"Surely you can feel what this is yes? It is the heart of the Rotted One alive and well. You pathetic knights have killed nothing." The women raised the heart of the Rotted One high above her head before smashing it on the ground. The earth rumbled and from the muck sprouted large vines covered in thorns. They spasmed and thrashed around the knights as if they had a mind of their own.  
"My name is Illaoi, I am a servant of the Rotted One. Rejoice for your bodies with be fuel for it's glorious rebirth!" Illaoi laughed as the vines came crashing down, tossing the bodies about like ragdolls. The vines crushed the bodies, their armor crunching underneath the weight of the plants. The shards of their armor and the thorns pierce and tear the flesh of the helpless knights. The vines keep up their assault, relentlessly slamming the knights into the ground again and again as they try desperately to scream in pain, in desperation hoping someone, anyone hears their calls. However, their lungs were quickly filling with their blood as they drowned in the mud and slime. They grasp and thrash but to no avail, the only thing within their grasps is the earth slipping through their fingers. With one final thud the vines smash the knights into the ground, their bodies bouncing off the earth and splattering once again into the mud. The last pathetic twitches escape their bodies, their vision darkens, and their minds start to slip. The last thing the two knights hear is the howling of Illaoi as their bodies slowly sink into the muck being claimed by the rot. The dust settles and the vines retreat back into the earth, no sign of the violent battle having took place but a bright red swirl of blood mixed into the mud. 

The heart of the Rotted One beats faster and it's light glows brighter. "Soon, soon."


End file.
